I'll Come Help
by VGSweet21
Summary: What if Karma saw something before Kanzaki and Kayano were kidnapped? FIRST One-Shot! Hope you like


Karma sighed. He was trying, he really was, but the snipers were placed in useless areas. If they were to find Korosensei, which will soon happen, then they need to venture farther out. Not like he would know though, the snipers were out of sight and the distance was enough to throw him off if trying to spot one. Oh well, the blunette is pretty determined to go into abandonded outskirts of the town, where everything is potentually grey and creepy. Luck wasn't in our favor though, Karma could feel as if they were being watched, but the rest of them were oblivous.

As if the presence of the horriffic town wasn't enough, Karma felt as if he kept seeing shadows out of the corner of his eye. He was used to it, everyone watched him, either in class or out. This outer part of the town wasn't safe and he could feel it. A reflection in the shadows is what made him stop though. Anyone could be out here it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Karma-kun? Is everything alright?" The blunette was first to notice that Karma fell behind to look in a fogged allyway. The red-head took his hands out of his pockets, and slowly walked inwards. The glimmer was only for a second and it wasn't a large shine, it could be a part of his imagination. No, it wasn't. Karmas eyes squinted as he saw three pairs of knives, shining in what little light was in the ally. Someone is watching us.

Karma bent down to look at the knives, no, not knives, but daggers. They were stained with the faint color of crimson, it was pinkish by now, but it was dark enough to be thought to of as blood. He felt the air behind him move, and a warm breath tickled his skin. Reaching down his fingers brushed the dagger.

Suddenly two femanine voices sounded behind him. "Stop! Let go of us!" Karma grabbed the dagger and turned around. He didn't expect the blow, but he was somewhat prepared. The man in dark clothes used the handle of the dagger to break into Karmas skin. His forehead let out a stran of crimson, the blow was strong enough to break the skin. In sudden defence, Karmas hand raised and brought the very real dagger into the mans shoulder.

His hand reached back for one of the others, then sprinted passed the guy, now on the ground clutching his shoulder. The dark hair of Kanzaki and the shimmer of light hair from Kayano was enough for Karma to quicken his pace. He jumped out of the ally, only to be met by two unconcious males. Karma whipped his head around, looking for the men. He saw as three black coats turned the corner, and the sound of strangled cries soon died out.

He sprinted down the slick road, turning each corner, he could see the black coats of the men just go out of sight as they turned the next corner. _I can't let them get away!_ The faintest of blood finally fell down into Karmas left eye, making it harder to see. Turnng the last corner, he saw a door to an overly large mansion of a building, shut. Karma stopped running, and started walking to the door. His knuckles were white, he cluched the stained dagger so hard it hurt. Karma closed his eyes as he reached the door, he slowly pushed it open to be met by a dark hallway and murmers from the last door. Fear did cloud his vision, he was going into a fight he knew he wouldn't win alone, but he needed to do something, right?

He finally reached the last door. Pushing it open he saw two large men standing a fair distance behind the rest. Them first, Karma decided. The rest will come after. He silently sprinted foward jabbing one of them in the back and tripping the other from behind. Karma cracked his knuckles. Two more men ran up to him, but were knocked back down my Karmas fast hands.

Panting, he deflected each punch one was to throw, but he couldn't dodge forever, he won't last much longer against them all. His fists broke jaws, cracked skulls, gave people black eyes. His forhead, now pooling blood, was black and blue near the wound. Karma raised his fists at one with black slick hair, whos just smirked and turned around. Karma felt a cloth cover his nose and mouth. Karma felt his eyes get heavy, they had drugged the cloth. His struggling got lesser and lesser, now it was nothing.

"Karma!" One of the girls yelled. The unconcious body of the red-head was thrown to the side, slamming into one of the wooden walls. "Hey don't do that!" Kayano shouted, then retreated to her sitting position as the men stepped forward. "And what are you going to do about it?" The man smiled.

"We are going to stop you!" What was left of the males turned around to see a blunette, a girl with glasses, and another male with dark blue hair. "Nagisa! Okuda! Sugino! How did you find us?" Kayano smiled. The blunette raised a red book towards them. It took awhile to realize what it was at first, but it was Korosensei's guidebook! "We should take those things wherever we go." Okuda smiled innocently.

Korosensei appeared behind them, holding four men in his tentacles. "Hope their injuries aren't _that bad_." His yellow face was lit up by green stripes. Snapping out of her utter joy, Kanzaki turned her head to see the red-head, still laying unconcious on the ground. "What about Karma?!" She turned her head to Kayano, worry was spread accross her face as she said the boys name. "We couldn't find him in the allyway, we don't know where he-" Nagisa stopped his sentece as he turned his head to see Karma, laying lifelessly on the ground.

Korosensei didn't even think twice before grabbing Karma in his tenticles and pulling the red-head closer into his chest. "Okuda Sugino, untie Kanzaki and Kayano, we need to tend to Karmas wound, and be fast!" They were fast. Okuda untied Kayano and Sugino did his best to untie Kanzaki. They left quickly and fled to the motel-ish they were supposed to meet at.

"Whoa, what happened?" Bitch-sensei mumbled as Korosensei ran through the halls, still clutching the unconcious boy. "Karma came to help us, he took about all the men out, b-but t-they d-drugged him w-with a cloth!" Kanzaki did her best to keep up with Korosensei. They soon disappeared behind closed doors.

The blurryness of his vision was cut short quickly. Karma opened his eyes to a ceiling and a yellow face with a smile. "Korosensei..?" Karma squinted his eyes, still taken aback with the drug he was given."Yes, guilty. Are you feeling okay?" Karma kept blinking until the room became a bit more clear. "My head hurts.. but I already know about the wound," He closed his eyes. "That scumbag drugged me.." Kama slowly shifted into a sitting position. "Thanks I guess.." Korosensei nodded, but a strange look of worry still stained his face. Karma smiled and lay back down.

At least this day wasn't a total waste of time.


End file.
